


Truth in Another World

by truthdagger



Category: DCU (Comics), Elektra (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthdagger/pseuds/truthdagger
Summary: When Earth 616 and Earth-0 meet, Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) awakens to find herself stranded in Hell's Kitchen. She comes to be detained by The Avengers for murder, until an unlikely witness vouches for her...
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Elektra Natchios
Kudos: 2





	Truth in Another World

** Prologue **

What happens when two worlds that do not belong together collide? Earths 616 and Prime are not compatible, despite the distinct prevalence of masked crusaders in each. Stars no longer twinkle the same in the new world that forms after they meet in an unbidden cosmic explosion. Such radical change is sure to irreparably alter the lives of all who live on this composite celestial body, superhuman or not.


End file.
